Christmas in the Houses!
by Gamerwhogames
Summary: In this poetic novella, the beloved Ocelott tries to host the world's largest candlelight service in her bedroom! But when things go wrong, will she, Lonely and Cookie be able to spend a peaceful night elsewhere? Or will hers and other's trouble spread like fire? Join the hybrid cat as she takes on the holiday season with stunningly dangerous vigor! Merry Christmas! (T for safety!)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

 **Heya! Welcome to Christmas in the Houses! I am proud to present mah very first Christmas Special as an author on , Quotev, Wattpad or wherever the heck I'm posting this thing! I give you Amazing Adventure 8! And guess what, Crisper?**

 **Crisper: What?**

 **Me: WE'RE in this one, too!**

 **Crisper: (gasps and fangirls out of his seat)**

 **Me: Alright, Crisper! Hit it! Hit it with the Christmas Spirit!**

 **Crisper: Okay! (hits it, but with the CHRISTMAS SPIRIT!)**

Twas a beautiful night of happiness and rest. Twas the night before Christmas, and this was the best.

But none were as happy as a hybrid cat. A young girl named Ocelott, and that was that.

"Such very expectations." The little girl grinned as she stared at her room filled with candles to the brim.

On every square inch of carpet stood a waxy, tall candle like she knew it should.

Taking blue flint and steel which she'd kindly… borrowed, she knew she'd go down in history by tomorrow.

It was going to be the world's largest candle-light service. She'd hold it in her bedroom, she'd thought, encouraged.

Holding enchanted lighter to the sky, she swore by her heart, but hoped not to die.

"To In Excelsis Deo!" She cheered, and lighting the candles, her room disappeared.

The last thing she saw was a shiny blue light, that ate away the wood in her house that night.

It was all she could do to just scream and holler. She knew she had failed, you could bet your bottom dollar.

She rushed down the stairs, ignoring the chimney, into LonelyWhistler's room, where he lay sleeping… slimly…?

"Wake up! Wake up! The house is burning down! I screamed through the window, I screamed through the town. I'm speaking in rhyme, and I don't make sense. But the meter restricts us to sentences dense!"

Sitting up straight and blinking his eyes, Lonely looked at her, and she started to cry.

With no time to lose, he grabbed her and ran. But he wouldn't depart without his whole fam.

Grabbing Cookie and cookies and other light snacks, they fled from the fire as it twinkled and snapped.

Outside in the snow with a tremble and shiver, the other boy spoke, but he started to quiver.

"We've nowhere to stay on this cold winter's night." Cookie said with a sniffle, and he was quite right.

Their house was aglow with the fiery haze. Twas the biggest mess Ocelott made in all her days.

The house crackled and creaked, it was all looking bleak. Until Ocelott remembered something she knew all week.

"I know a place we can stay for a time. We'll be off of the streets and away from the mime! We'll stay at my boyfriend's. His name is Gill. He'll let us sleep there. I just know he will!"

The men knew she was right. And with nowhere to go, they both looked at her and their answer was-

"NO!"

No? Why? Was it something she said? Were they not thinking clear with the brains in their head?

But the answer was strict. Twas stricter than iron. But Ocelott was stubborn, she wouldn't stop tryin'!

"I have a pen. I have an apple. Put them together, you get a pineapple!" She said with glee and put the fruit in their faces so they would both see.

Their argument had never been so invalid.

"Fine you win. Get into the car. What's his address? I hope it's not far."

The hybrid cat gave the man the numbers and soon they were off, but would there be more blunders?

A text was sent out, asking Gill or some shelter. To that he said yes, but he should have known better.

But that is all for the chapter of now. Come back tomorrow, and you will be wowed.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Shot one of five (or more if I feel like it). Tomorrow's update may be longer than this one, but I hope you enjoy this! What happens next when Ocelott goes to the house of the Ocelots? You'll find out soon! Goodbye for now, and Merry Early Christmas!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

 **Welcome back to "Christmas in the Houses"! In our previous chapter, Ocelott burned down her home and she, Itscartooncookie and Lonely (collectively the Beloved) are on their way to the Ocelot's house! But before we begin, I have to make notice of a few things. First off, in the first chapter, I said this is Amazing Adventure 8. But it's not. That was an error I forgot to edit out. But forgive meh! Aaaannd, responding to some reviews!**

 **TheEnderPickaxe: Thanks! It was originally going to be prose, but then I thought 'Let's add some holiday flair and make the whole thing rhyme!' And, voila!**

 **Taigona: Thanks!**

 **CremeDeLaMeme: I know, right? I'm glad you are all enjoying the rhyming so much!**

 **And now onto the second installment of Christmas in the Houses. Hit it, Crisper!**

 **Crisper: (hits it)**

* * *

The moon hung high above Beloveds' heads. But Cookie just wished he was back in his bed.

As they drove over the snow-covered road, they wondered just what did their future behold.

The nervousness felt hit a high and a low. Did a funny backflip, still unsettled as so.

The Lonely boy stared out the window with fright, though his plain face hid all his feelings that night.

Itscartooncookie gripped the wheel with a thought. He wondered if he would survive this or not.

But young Ocelotticus, with hopes so high, just crossed her heart and hoped not to die.

When they arrived they stepped out of the car. Young Cookie said,

"Hey! It _wasn't_ so far!"

The little cat-hybrid with bright, yellow shirt went straight to the door in a way so alert.

She knocked and she squealed and she thought it quite quaint that the Ocelot's house was coated with paint!

But that was beside her! The door, it was creaking! The joys, the suspense left the little girl squeaking!

But greeting them there wasn't Gill, or a maiden. Instead stood a grumpy and bad-tempered Aiden.

The instant she saw him, the Ocelott screamed. "This is more than I EVER did dreamed!"

"I burned down my house and I drove in the truck! And now I see Aiden is angry as… as…."

"What do you want?" The mad brunette glared. His eyes were so fearsome, the others got scared.

"Gill's letting us stay here, unlike most civilians."

"Gill invited you here? Well I'm gonna kill him."

"... Kill him?" Cookie asked as his heart plodded. He expected remorse, but Aiden just nodded.

"I told that young man he was on my last nerve. But it seems all my threats had all gone unheard. But I guess it's not annoying as speaking in rhyme. I guess I'll forgive him, so come on inside."

And with that the three quickly walked on in, and Ocelott wanted to feast on their shin!

"There's milk in the fridge and a random broom. If you need me, I'll be in my room. But you should be warned, I'm feeling quite angry. So, scratch that. Don't call me, or you'll be in dangery!"

And with these words the Ocelot left, the Beloved three standing an inch to the left.

Ocelott searched her friends' house with glee, but then she realized she needed to pee.

"I must be departing, I'm quite overloaded! But I must ask somebody where the commode is."

"What's a commode?" The Cookie boy asked. She thought it was funny, and started to laugh.

"A commode is a computer. It has sixty-four! The number I made on my history score!"

I believe that's a Commodore sixty-four, the one at my door.

Without second thought, the cat dashed from the room, knocking down table and randomest brooms.

She rushed down the hall to the room marked for Aiden. She then gave his door a hearty, loud banging.

And no second later did she get her reply, but twasn't from Aiden. Twas from a…

Dank Meme Addict!

"Notchgammit! I've been caught!" Aiden shouted, his credibility lost.

"Aiden, I need to ask you a question? Have you thought of a toilet as aesthetic suggestion?"

Aiden looked at her and thought very hard. "We don't use a toilet. We crap in the yard."

But poor Ocelott couldn't sense his sarcasm, and took all his words as a plain pleonasm.

She ran down the halls with a horrible scream, like someone had greedily eaten her cream.

With no time to lose she dashed right out the door, or would've if she hadn't tripped on the floor.

"Ocelott! Seems you've made quite the mistake! Will you be alright, did you break your face?"

She looked at the Cookie with tears in her eyes. And feeling quite lonely she started to fry.

"I just want to have a big candlelight service!" She shouted with anger, her heart fully flourished.

"But, young Ocelott, did you see what just occurred? Our house is destroyed, don't say one other word!"

Feeling angry, mistreated and utterly doomed, Ocelott walked into somebody's room.

She pulled off the covers and saw sleeping Maya. She smiled and beamed, and finally said,

"Hiya!"

But there was no answer, the girl stayed asleep. And Ocelott stared, herself being a creep.

Feeling quite bored and afraid of the night, she grabbed her and shook her with all of her might!

The screaming and flailing became all too real, and Maya flipped out of her bed with a squeal!

The other girl sat up, a scowl on her face.

"What are you even doing in this place?! Shouldn't you be home with Lonely and Cookie? The way you appeared is quite frankly just spooky."

"I'm here because my former house has burned down. Have you seen my mom? She flies around!"

"... what?"

"Butt. Sorry. It had to rhyme." Ocelott said, obeying the rule each time.

Maya stared at her, an impudent glare. The Christmas spirit was not in the air.

"It's three in the morning, well what did you need? In case you forgot, I was trying to sleep."

"I'll ask you a question. It's rather emphatic. Did you know that Aiden's a Dank Meme Addict?"

Before Maya could answer, the covers! They shifted! They stared at the mattress, too afraid to lift it.

"I started to feel like we weren't alone. My bedroom is haunted by skeleton bones!" And with these last words, Maya quickly departed. But Ocelott knew why. Maya had farted.

Ocelott stared at the mattress with favor. The way the room smelled was not her favorite flavor.

So she rushed out with a silence in her feet. Her happiest daydreams just could not be beat!

She ran to the kitchen and into the fridge, where she grabbed the milk like the troll in the bridge.

She screwed off the cap and poured it all out. And when she was finished she started to pout.

"No milky-milk for Santa Claus!" She started to wail, throwing the gallon jar into the pail.

But something was missing and making her ill. And then, she remembered.

"My boyfriend named Gill!"

Oh, where had he gone? Was he even at home? Or was he freezing in snow, by himself all alone?

She wouldn't allow it, she started to think. And then she remembered the milk in the sink.

She needed to attract her man with the beard. To do so she needed a glass full of beer.

"THE GREAT MINECRAFTIAN LAGER!" She screamed like a front-pager.

"Ocelott, don't say such cruel words! Of all the things you've said, might I add, this is absurd!" Her friend Cookie shouted with anger unfurled.

But lo and behold, the ground began to shake! Was this a herd of children running for cake?

No, dear readers. It was someone much more eager!

Lonely sat staring at her from the wall, but something crashed in, making the boy fall!

In rushed a buff man with hair so black, an Ocelot jacket upon his back.

His face looked scared, and Ocelott knew why. In fact, she felt so bad, she started to fly!

As the hybrid cat flew around the house, Gill looked like he had seen a ghost mouse.

"Where's the Great Minecraftian Lager?" He demanded his wager.

Cookie and Lonely were so displeased. Cookie, more vocal, had fallen to his knees.

"OCELOTT SHALL NOT DATE THE DRINKER OF THE GREAT MINECRAFTIAN LAGER! I'M RUNNING OUT OF RHYMES, HERE, SO I THINK I'LL SHUT UP NOW!"

"Drink _that_ stuff? I'm allergic to that fluff! TELL ME WHERE IT IS SO I CAN DISPOSE OF IT IMMEDIATELY!"

"NO NEED TO SCREAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMEDIATELY!"

"What?"

"Sorry, dude. We needed it to rhyme."

Ocelott flew round the ceiling fans, through the kitchen, and into Lonely's hands.

"Now that everyone is finally here, I shall make my dreams so dear!"

Then Ocelott sat on the couch, but then there arose a voice saying-

"Ouch!"

She quickly stood up and turned herself round. But no one was there to have made the small sound.

They all exchanged glances and foreign advances, but Lonely and Cookie were both wearing pantses… ugh….

"I have come home from a very long travel. My legs are so tired, insanities unraveled. I had to keep walking, I thought I would fall. But man! My relief when I smashed through that wall! Unicorns are great, as most have said. But I'm feeling tired. I'm off to bed." With those last words and a happy heel-click, Gill made sure to run off quick. Ocelott followed, but Cookie grabbed her arm. They've acted like animals, but this was no barn (wink, wink, hint, hint).

Not quite sure what to do next, Ocelott decided to say,

"I am vexed."

Lonely gave a cackle and ran up the stairs. His oddball behavior was stirring the scares!

"Lonely, are you quite alright? Your strange behavior's giving me a fright!" The Cookie yelled, sure his friend was not feeling well.

But when his eyes met the floor, it was covered in candles! He was sure on his mind he was losing the handles.

Ocelott smiled at him with a wink. Before he could question, the room went to pink!

Pink meaning blue. A very bright blue. A blue so bright he didn't know what to do.

The bewildering blue blinded most of his senses, but I'm running out of rhyme for all of these sentences!

Ocelott stared at the mess she had made, sure her friends would not be fazed.

Her normal behavior was just like this. Violent, scary with a hint of wist!

Lying around her were bodies on the floor. She felt so sad. Her friends were no more!

But a twitch, a twinkle, a light in the streets. Ocelott looked, and he happiness was complete!

"LOOOOOOOOKIIIIISSSS!" She screamed, waking everyone up. Maya turned into a sippy cup!

She ran through the rubble of the Ocelots' house, and ran to the cat. And she was the mouse.

She slammed on the windows, she shook the car frame! She knew that her life would never be the same!

And then the door opened, and out stepped a blonde, with jacket and hair of which she was quite fond!

He gave her a smile, but that's when he saw. The house he had built with his bare hands was gone.

"ONE JOB, AIDEN! YOU HAD ONE NOTCH-FREAKING JOB!" He screamed.

He fell to his knees, his face to the sky. He took a deep breath and then he screamed-

"WHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Phew! The stress really got to me! I'm really glad to have gotten this out by tonight! So, hope this one made you laugh. Hopefully next chapter will be good, too! Well, I'll see you later! (PS: Crisper and I come up next chapter!)**

 **Someone, anyone! Please feel free to leave a one-word prompt (e.g. candy-cane, chocolate) or something like that. It should be holiday-related. I might use it in tomorrow's upload because I need ideas! Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

 **Holy crap! I forgot about the upload (like I almost had last night). Let's see if I can get some stuff done, shall we? Now, you loyal readers made sure to leave me some prompts, so I'll be sure to make use of them (trust me, I need these more than you may know!). Now… let's respond to some reviews and get things rolling!**

 **TheEnderPickaxe: Aww! Thanks! Your comment really made me smile!**

 **Taigona: Thanks! I'm glad you're laughing with it!**

 **CremeDeLaMeme: Whoa, boi! Those prompts are out of control! I'll be using them! Thanks, man!**

 **Aaaanndd… HIT IT, CRISPER! AND THEN JUMP IN 'CUZ WE'RE NEXT!**

 **Crisper: Jeez, why the yelling? (hits it and jumps in)**

* * *

As Lukas wept over his house that was gone, everyone slowly awoke on the lawn.

The rubble lay round in its massive destruction, like someone's trash-bag in an alien abduction.

The fire ablaze gave a blue kind of color, from magical flint and steel like no other!

"What did you do to the house when I left? It looks like the ghetto a Creeper did theft!" Lukas asked Aiden with a demeaning growl.

"I plugged in my headphones and went in my room. I made sure we had milk with the randomest broom. But what you are seeing, it isn't my fault. I'm actually quite reliable by default."

"No, you're not."

"Guys, please don't argue and don't make a fuss. As far as these troubles, we have quite enough. I think it is best, and I think you'll agree, if we go to Gamer's as I count to three." Said Ocelott, frowning upon them with glee. But then she remembered.

"I still have to pee."

As if with a hint of the Christmas spirit, they were whisked away, but no one did hear it.

But instead of arriving at Gamer's front door, they wound up at Target's, a big shopping store.

"I was just here before." Lukas inputted helpfully, though sounding quite bored.

They all glared at kitty, but she shrugged, confused. It wasn't her fault that her skills were unused.

She used her command-block to get them somewhere, but where they wound up was a shopping-mart fair.

Everyone bustled that night at the place. Some stacking up boxes, some smacking some face!

The jingle bells jangled, the children they screamed. Things were not always as fun as they seemed.

All around them was a scream and a shout. A person went in, and another went out.

The cashiers they groaned of their idiot friends, while cashing in lines that they knew wouldn't end!

The money was flowing from here and to there. To rich CEOs with their CEO flair.

But nothing was standing with beauty so vain, as eye catching, horrible buck candy-canes!

"Guys, we need to buy these candy canes! So stale, and so nasty, they drive me insane! I'll grab two or three, all for ninety-nine cents. And maybe I'll steal some. I'M STUFFING MY PANTS!" And with that Gill figured he'd get him a bunch, of stale, yucky candy that still had a crunch.

Against all their morals and dearest convictions, the others joined in and ignored their restrictions.

"We'll also just buy some so we won't feel bad." Said Cookie, hoarding all the snacks he could grab.

Lonely just stood there, a spark in his eyes. There was so much candy he feared he would die!

"Enough with these canes, so simple and stale! Why don't we put money in that there red pail?" Ask Maya, her proud voice as loud as a whale.

They looked and they saw a Salvational Bucket, where people put money where poor folks would tuck it.

Instead, they ignored it for something quite better! A man who'd they'd prev'ously written a letter.

"IT'S NOTCH-FREAKIN' SANTA CLAUSE, WOOOOOOOOOOOOHH!" Lonely cried out.

The grown ups, the adults or even late teens, ran up to the man. Twas something unseen.

They looked at his beard and then at his nose. They looked at his belly, and then at his toes.

But instead of just staring and other weird crap, Lukas decided to sit in his lap.

"Er, what can I get for such a fine boy? A candy cane?"

"Nope. Just your soul to destroy."

Silence rang round, it spread like a fever. Like crazy fangirls and their lord, Justin Bieber.

Lukas sat smiling at Santa, so coy. But chubby old Santa just glared back, annoyed.

"I'm tired of dummies and naughty old children. I'd just love to see you all rot in detention. But seeing your age and your quite lawless state, it seems I must leave you to Herobrine's fate."

And with that a rumble began in the floor! Ocelott noticed this, feeling quite sore.

Before they could get up to live a bit more, a white-eyed man came and then started to roar.

His eyes were aglow with the light of an angel. His face wore a frown, a frown so mangled.

He sized up on Lukas, like green old Bruce Banner. He walloped his cheek and then yelled,

"MIND YOUR MANNERS!"

With this last decree the demon was gone. But Maya was drumming while Gill sang a song.

The lyrics went so, but please don't sing along. Unless you love singing things horribly wrong.

"I just love fruitcake, delicious and sweet. I'm combing my hair and tasting my feet! Christmas is all about happies and joys, but I am just sitting here in Illinois! It's sooo cold! Santa's so old!"

And finding the song full of freedom and luck, Aiden decided to scream.

"Dank memes!"

Ignoring his outburst, outrageous and cruel, Maya decided to eat up the gruel.

The grey, gooey goo had a horrible smell, but it was nutritious and that was just swell!

It tasted like feet with an elephant's butt, but it was so natural and healthy, so what?

"Well I made a list, and I'm checking it twice. It's telling me who has been naughty or nice. I am a stalker, but parents don't mind."

"What?!"

"Nothing. It says here…." Santa looked up from the list with much drear. "There is a man who has been quite naughty. He wipes his nose with his hand if it's snotty. He's only bathed once in the last thirty days. And he gave his mother a smelly bouquet."

"Who is this man of amazingest bads?" The Ocelott asked, looking very much sad.

The old man continued with a tear in his eye. The cat crossed her heart, and hoped not to die.

"The man of a crime inconceivably wrong has sat in this room, and he just sang a song. I'll now say his name, you'll allow me. You will. It starts with a G, and that name is-"

"Hell naw! I ain't gettin' on the naughty list, not taniiight!" And with that phrase, Gill ended Santa's long life.

"Gill, you just murdered the jolly old saint! I'm feeling light-headed, and think I might faint!" Said Cookie, his face the same shade as white paint.

Seeing the hour as right on the clock, Ocelott used her great command-block.

Away they were whisked, away from the store to where they belonged which was Gamer's front door.

The sun had arisen, they'd been up quite late. But all was quite well, if you wonder their fate.

"I'm made out of atoms and smell like a sock. We needed to rhyme, so now I will knock!" And with those last words, Lukas knocked on the door. But little did he know what insanity was in store.

The door slowly opened to a girl in her jammies. She looked rather tired. Sweet potato yammies!

The minute Games saw them she burst into life! The tiredness left from her face with no strife.

She looked just as glad as an over-payed maiden and said with a grin on her face,

"Hey, Aiden!"

Feeling offended, Gill then cleared his throat. He wasn't the only one stuck in that boat.

Gamer pretended she hadn't just seen them. She feigned some surprise, and then said,

"Nice to meet 'cha! I'm Gommie and… oh, wrong line."

Behind her was standing a boy with brown hair. He wore a blue bathrobe with soft skin, so fair.

He walked up beside her, a stretch and a yawn. "Gamer, who are these weird guys on our lawn?"

Gamer was flustered and shocked by his question. They had shown up with no prior suggestion.

Lacking RSPV and some other notation, she knew she had no way to supply their station.

The cattle they mooed, the pigs oinked as well. The chickens made Aiden feel rather unwell.

There was no room for the dudes in her inn, but letting them sleep with the moocows was sin.

The snow-covered ground made a crunch as they stood. The Ocelott stared. She was up to no good.

"We came here to live for the holiday season. It's rather too cold to explain all our reasons." Said Cookie, her friend who had no want for treason.

She smiled at them, "Come in, there's room. But watch out for animals and random brooms!"

And in marched the friends, sure to stomp off the snow. Tracking the water inside was a no!

They sat at the table and Gamer gave pork. But Ocelott wanted to much on a fork.

And while they ate, Cookie told them the story. The wondrous tale of the fiery glory.

The story of glory of fire candles. And Ocelott's wanting for weapons to handle!

The tale was amazing, yet bitterly sad. For Ocelott burned down all these good men had!

The Authors decided to do something good. And by that, they meant nothing. Twas all that they could.

Except show them their interesting pet, I'll bet!

"I wanted to show you, we've got a new friend! He's furry and brown with a nose on the end!" Said Crisper, the joys of the world he would spend.

While he was gone they continued to eat. Gill had a weird habit of flicking the beans.

When Crisper came back, the Ocelott squealed. Twas something amazing, yet something unreal.

With cloppy black hooves and antlers atwist, there stood a fine reindeer, so healthy with bliss!

The others they marveled, and so did Stan Lee. This reindeer was all that they needed to see.

"My hope in humanity has just been restored. This reindeer, we need to show it to the world!" Cried Lukas as he sank to the floor.

"A real life reindeer! I can die in peace! But not after cake, I'd like some more, please."

Seeing the cake, the girl had to think. If her friend had cake, the whole world would stink.

So breakfast had ended, the reindeer said bye. And soon it flew up with its friends in the sky.

Lukas was still on the floor, very shocked. Like Jesse after eating a whole ham hock.

Gamer stood back, watched her friends with a face. Someone so important was right at her place!

Against all the odds that were feeding her fear, she walked up and whispered to him,

"Aiden, come here."

The other boy gave her a look so unsure, but Gamer just knew that she had to endure.

Her heart rushing madly, her fingers gone crazy, she walked to the hall past a pot with a daisy.

When she turned around, they were facing each other. Gamer knew then that she wanted her mother.

"I just need to ask you this simplest thing. Do you see that up there? That small sprig of green?"

The other looked up and saw that mistletoe. He looked at her, smiling, their hearts were aglow.

His face approached her. The moment was near!

"Could you go get Maya and bring her back here?"

She'd never felt so gamm betrayed in her life. Twas humorous though, this ironical strife.

He'd just turned her down for that girl he called Maya. She did what was best, and she threw a papaya.

At his crotch.

"Why don't you go get that girl for yourself? But if you're wondering, ELF ON LE SHELF!" And with those last words, she went to her room.

Of course, after tripping on quite random broom. How embarrassing.

Whimpering in pain, with a voice so high, Aiden declared,

"My whole life is a lie."

Meanwhile in kitchen with a tasty aroma, Crisper was showing his high school diploma!

"I earned it for sitting in class every day! But now all the mathies have rotted away. I only remember the friends that I made, the diseases I caught from that shared gatorade."

"Oh, how nostalgic." Said Ocelott with glee, "But I still remembered that I have to pee!"

"Oh shushums, young kitty. I've so much to say! Being stuck in the ANs for each passing day! Instead of just watching, announcing the ficlet, I actually, finally get to be in it! Now I will tell you my wondrous life story! It starts on a cruiseliner, but ends with much glory! It's-"

But before he could say it, the doorbell! It rang! The interruption nearly drove him insane!

"I'll go get the door. Shouldn't be much a trouble." But when Maya opened it, the man belted out in treble.

"Weeeeeeeeeeee wish you a Merry Christmas," The choir of folks chorused! Their beautiful harmonies rang through the forest!

The animals outside squealed and covered their ears. The horrible hooman singing declared all their drears!

At first Maya listened with feigned happiness. As their singing got louder, it became a mess!

They just kept on screaming for sweet figgy pudding! But Maya had sworn to dear Notch that she wouldn't.

She slammed shut the door after twenty-five seconds, but she didn't know of the force she had reckoned.

They kicked the door open and rambled inside, their hymnals a-flapping, their vocals with pride!

The choir gone wrong roamed the two Authors' house! And Gamer was sure to be mad as a blouse!

But inside her room she just stared at the wall. She didn't quite know if she'd get Maya or not.

Outside of her room the red-dressed choir flapped! The little indoor piggy named Clipper had crapped!

Crisp held out his best with a spatula armed, but the hymnals were stronger than wood for their barn!

"You shall give us the figgy pudding tonight! And if you do not, then you'll surely die!" Yelled the old, fat man, his belly starting to fly.

Gill jumped the couch, Ocelott's wrist in his hand. She only suspected something quite bland.

"Hey, Ocelott. I've got a thing to say. It's something I've been holding in all this day."

"It's nine-thirty."

"... right. What I shall say is in others way weird. But I think you will like it, like you love my beard! I've noticed we need something to hold down this stable. So have a war-weapon! I call it a dreidel."

The bearded young man put the toy in her palm. But Ocelott thought it was old lip-balm.

"Thank you, but I have a better solution. It's called flint and steel. FIRE REVOLUTION!"

I think you'll assume what will happen quite soon. And some would've called it the fire monsoon. But as in the ending of each chapter new, the room and the people were eaten by blue.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Geez, I keep remembering to do these at the last moment! I'm just so thankful you guys gave me these prompts! They're literal lifesavers! I hope you liked the jokes that I threw in here, and merry Christmas!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:**

 **With Gamer's house blown down… oh geez… Crisper, the house is burned down!**

 **Crisper: (is checking the insurance policy) Oh no! They don't cover cat-related fires!**

 **Me: Crap! Looks like were stuck in the cold… eh, before we go on, let's look at reviews!**

 **CremeDeLaMeme: Yes. Only the dankest of memes get into heaven, my boi. Great prompts too! I think I can definitely use these!**

 **TheEnderPickaxe: Aww, anytime! I hope I didn't scare your parents _too_ much!**

 **Alright! Hit it, Crisper!**

* * *

The snow had melted all away, but bright, blue fire made its way!

The cattle, pigs and sheep ran wild, like a crazy, little child. Such as myself.

Gamer somehow was still lying in bed, but when she sat up she went racking her head.

"No, no, no, NO!" She shouted, knowing the horses were very much dead.

"One job, Aiden. One job." Lukas to the brunette madly said.

As the small party regathered their footing, they were not pleased with how Christmas was looking.

And when they thought nothing could get any worse, it started to snow, but with an odd curse!

"It's snowing! It's snowing! It's actually-OOOF!" And the hard snow knocked out Aiden's tooth.

The snow wasn't snow, and that wasn't quite well. It was actually rather large balls of hail!

"Everyone, everyone, run for your life! If you're not married, then get a wife!" And with that Crisper sheltered his head with a fife he had wrestled from skellies, just armed with one knife!

The fellows they ran with a holler and a whine. This was much scarier than Herobrine!

The hailstorm they witnessed was brand-spanking new! And without a shelter there's nothing to do!

The sun was long gone as the clouds covered it. And there was no laughing, no not even a bit!

Except for Ocelott who did laugh and did sigh. She crossed her young heart and hoped not to die.

"I know a nice place we can go to stay! I have some friends, it's not far away!" Said the gaming girl Whogames.

"Yah little Mary Sue." Ocelott growled with a bowl of stew. Gary Stu.

"What? Nevermind! I'll grab my phone and text, that's fine!"

"We're not going over your cuckoo grandma's, Gamer. You remember what happened the last time."

"... riiight…."

Feeling awkward and a bit ashamed, Gamer walked away, feeling lame.

Ocelott then stood up with a holler. The snowflakes and hail made a million dollars!

"I think I know someone to give us a home. They're happy and kind, they're the Order of the Stone!"

And with those words they were whisked away, though none of them remembered to pay!

The Ocelott would one day tax them in money, dollars, iron plaques and… stuff.

They arrived outside a door where wooden planks made up the floor.

Maya walked up to the gate and knocked. That's how she sealed their fate.

They stood outside when the door opened, but none of them were built for copin'.

Before ?Axel could say 'hi', they knocked him over and rushed inside!

The fireplace was blazing hot. Could they resist it? They could not.

They flipped the couch over and gathered round, while Petra made a scary sound.

"What the heck is wrong with you guys?! You flipped the couch over and tossed me so high! Olivia's crying and on the floor, you made us think we were gonna die!"

What was their response to a plea so valid? More real and true than chicken salad?

They did what any good man would do. And that was nothing. This is true.

"Are you even listening? I hurt my bum and now it stings! I really need to clear this house. I'll count to three and YOU. GET. OUT!"

"No." Said Ocelott, rather stout.

Olivia stood from where she fell. She rubbed her head not feeling well. When she saw Jesse coming out she said,

"Why are _they_ at our house?"

Jesse wore a powdered wig. He danced a dance and did a jig.

As if they did not find this weird, he then tensed up and grew a beard.

"Wow… you're acting rather strange. Did you hurt yourself? Are you okay?" Asked Petra in a worried way.

Jesse simply shook his noggin. "Man, that was some good eggnog!" He suddenly shouted, louder than Shrek in his bog. Olivia and Petra exchanged a sour glance. Axel tightened up his pants.

Everybody looked at him as Jesse paddywhacked his shin.

"Jesse's acting really weird. How did that eggnog grow his beard?" Maya asked, her question sheer.

"It happens." Gill replied nonchalantly. Then Ocelott remembered.

"I have to pee."

Before she could go a knock at the door interrupted the group and their wonderful floor.

"I'll go get it," Axel then supplied, but bumped into Jesse with eyes opened wide.

"You needn't worry 'bout the door! Uncle Funky's here to implore!"

And with those last words Jesse walked to get the door and have a talk.

"I have a cat, as well a dog. But Jesse's had too much eggnog." Crisper said, turning into a log.

"Whaaa?" Ocelott questioned, finding it odd.

He opened the door and to what he'd expect. A very tall man in a very slim vest.

His crispy tuxedo was blue and just ironed. This stunningly exquisite man looked just fine!

"Hi, I'm Bob, and I have a question. May I make to you the slightest suggestion? I have a nice gift, and you'll think it's the best. It's a Craigslist mini-sized NES."

"Oh, Bob. You know I can't smell you without my shoes on. I'll be right back." Said Jesse, and how about that?

Jesse walked over to where Maya stood. He smirked like the Grinch. He was up to no good.

While Maya stood wondering what she should do, Jesse stooped low and just snatched off her shoes!

While the girl screamed, he put them right on. He jigged a small jig and he hummed a small song!

He waddled around like a tall, happy penguin. A macaroni penguin!

Wearing her shoes he walked right to the door, amused to see just what old Bob had in store.

"I just have one question, sir. What is the fine?"

"For this NES? Just one dollar, times nine-thousand, nine-hundred and ninety-nine."

"Hang on one minute, and I'll be right back. I left Petra's wallet in Aiden's backpack." And with that Jesse turned around, seeing their jaws 'a slack.

Kindly ignoring them he went to his bag, and grabbed Petra's wallet to see what she had.

"How'd that get in there, I may ask?" Petra asked Aiden who'd just breathed his last. With that last breath he fell onto his back.

Jesse reached in and he grabbed all the money. Petra just glared but he found it quite funny.

He went to the door with a load of 9Ks. While Petra objected he started to pay.

The man waved goodbye. Jesse's feet felt so stiff. "Petra! Look what you got for your Christmas gift!"

Petra just gave him a furious stare, while Maya stood, her feet conspicuously bare.

Suddenly Ocelott remembered, the thoughts coming back as sticky as ember.

Like looking at the mattress with some favor, Maya's feet did not smell like her favorite flavor.

Ocelott ran all around the room, screaming as if she was under some doom.

"Ocelott, do tell me, what is the trouble?"

"Maya's feet are making a stinky bubble!"

Suddenly her eyes turned a shade of dark red.

"I must delet this now," She said. With a thought from command, she deleted the feet'd.

"Delet? Delet. I must press delet." Gill said, pulling out his phone and CraftChatting her feet.

"You know what else needs to be delet'd?" Olivia asked, sounding undefeated.

"Ur face!" Shouted Ocelott, striking flint and steel together! The fire, it burned, like a blue-hot feather!

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Sorry if this one seemed short and imbalanced! Writer's block is hitting hard, so I needed to delet this. Last chapter's coming soon but (sadly) probably not tomorrow (Xmas-eve) or Christmas itself. But I'll surely try! Just check in! Merry Christmas and happy Friday! Close it, Crisper!**

 **Crisper: (closes it)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

 **Sorry, guys! I didn't update last night because I honestly forgot. But here's your New Year chapter, just as I said I'd give you guys. So… yeah! Hit it, Crisper!**

 **Crisper: (hits it)**

* * *

With fire around the floor in the snow, the wintry wind did scream and did blow.

And why say I 'scream', you happen to ask? Just listen with your ears. 'Tis an easy task.

The wind was alive with the howls of the friends, the Order, the Cats and the Authors begin….

And Ocelott, with a smile so big, just danced in the snow like a happy young pig.

The odd-one-out, they thought of her, was acting free without a doubt.

"Ocelott, how could you be so proud? You burned our house right to the ground!" Jesse yelled with a voice so profound.

"I'm dancing around and I'm feeling great. But, Jesse, there's no need to hate." The Ocelott said, her eyes like brown plates of cookies and cream and ice-cream cake. "It's New Year's Day! It's here already!"

"I'm going to kill her with a machete." Petra said, sounding a bit too giddy.

"New year, new me!" The Ocelott cried, but everyone knew that she had lied.

As they stood up in the blowing snow, they realized they had nowhere to go. Twas cold and chilly, but it was true. The year was feeling rather new.

"I think I'll work out." The blonde boy said. "It's good for you, I've often read." But everyone knew, in a week or so, they'd find him lying on the floor. Possibly eating more than he intended.

"Good idea, it sounds swell. I think I'll say something good as well." Said Aiden with quite the intel. "I think I'll be a better person and-"

"AAAAAHAHAAAAA! Oh! That's a good one right there, Aiden!" Jesse laughed, making the other feel unwell.

"That's just swell."

"I have a wish of good intention!" Said Olivia, creator of all her inventions. Everyone soon lent an ear to see what lies they'd have to hear. "Naaahh, don't feel like it." She decided. "Maybe I'll try that another year."

"Does anyone else have something to say? If not, then we should continue our day. There's lots of facts I'd like to know, like 'When, oh when, will we get someplace to call 'home'?!" Crisper asked a nearby garden gnome. Sorry. It had to rhyme that time.

"If we're getting a home, we should do that today. If we try it tomorrow, we'll never behave! The New Year's resolution lasts only til the second. If we must, we must now to the best of our perfection!" Axel explained with the best of affections. But young Ocelott had the slightest of objections.

"We can't get a house on the first of the year! All the shops have been closed, and there's nobody near! The best we can do is to wait in the snow, like little nice puppies sitting neatly in a row." She said with a frown with her little, red nose.

"Okay, then, kitty. We'll do as you say, but don't start a fire! We can't die _that_ way!" Cookie shouted in a frenzy and a fray. Lonely just stood there, looking that way. Over there, see? Yeah.

"What should we do on the first of January? Write down some notes, 'cause I'm not taking ANY!" Shouted Gill as he flipped a copper penny.

Ocelott smiled with determination. A new idea had arrived at her station!

"Petra, you know what you said to Jesse? At Endercon when his build turned messy?" She asked, her clothes oh so dressy!

"Uh… no. I don't."

"... well I do!"

"... owwkaay?"

"When at first you don't succeed, succeed a bit later than planned! Petra, for those priceless words, I am your greatest fan! My candlelight service, fine as it was, was really just a blow-"

"No, really. That thing was _dangerous_!" Axel shouted, the others nodded at his words so famous. "... you're not planning another one, are you?"

"Well, I-"

"Ocelott, say 'no'." Cookie demanded with anger in his flow.

"No."

"Good." Ocelott would've flown if she could.

"My candlelight service was quite a blow, but unlike my New Year's Fireworks show!" And with dose last words, Ocelott's appearance was no moe. But fo real, doe.

"Uh… where'd she go?" Jesse asked, looking around concernedly for their recently disappeared friend.

"I don't know, but wherever she is, she took the rhyming with her!" Olivia added shockedly. It was true. Ocelott had taken away the wonderful rhymes which we all appreciated so dearly much!

For a few moments they stood their in silence, the snow falling gently to the floor as they appreciated each other's presence.

"Um… yeah, I'm gonna go find her before she kills someone." Itscartooncookie said, grabbing Lonely by the hand and walking off. Gamer and Crisper sent the Order and the Ocelots a wave before following their other friends. Jesse watched them as they went.

"We should probably go help." He told the Order, walking after Cookie with the others following suit. Lukas sent his fellow Ocelots a nod before rushing off with Jesse.

"Hmm… what now?" Maya asked. Aiden shrugged while Gill scratched his bearded chin in thought.

"Well, we could go home… _oooor_ we could start a Barbershop Triplet."

"Home it is!" Aiden shouted, starting to walk away only to be dragged into the action by a giddy Maya and Gill.

POV Switch

Back to the rhyming we once again are, as Ocelott searched for her shining star.

"Where Magnus is, fire is." She said to herself. She read it from one of the books on the shelf. _Elf_ on le shelf.

She walked into Boomtown where she knew he'd be. She dodged flying chickens and big chimpanzees wielding blocks of gunpowder and great TNT. Yes siree, it _was_ such glee!

"New Year in Boomtown!" She shouted with pride, setting fire to the grass with the heat in her stride. "The candlelight service, it was child's play! But now I'm a griefer on New Year's! Ole!" But soon her face met with a tasty souffle.

She fell to her back, with the tastiest snack. It was all on her face, but thank Notch not her back.

She quickly sat up, a feather in hand to ward off her attacker who dared take a stand.

"Cookie said throwing nice food is so mean! Like telling your mommy she's just a green bean!" She shouted, not able to process the scene.

She saw her attacker, and felt rather bored. It wasn't a meanie. It was her friend Nohr.

"I'm saying hello, my good, old friend, Nohr. But I also must ask: Where's the TNT store?"

"TNT store? Are you acting crazy? The store's been sold out, all they're selling are daisies!" She held one up for Ocelott who smiled in a daze-y!

"Wonderful daisy!"

"What?"

"I need TNT for my fireworks show! If there is none here, oh, where will I go?"

"Why don't you go down to Emerald Tree? There prices are cheap, they have all that you need! Be it kittehs or doggos or piggies with snouts, Emerald Tree will supply with no doubt!"

As Nohr stood explaining of its whereabouts, Ocelott smelled something she knew well about. She turned to the bushes and smiled with no ends. For out of the bushes emerged her best friends.

"Ocelott, my Notch! Why are you here?! Of all places and stations you pick this, my dear?!" Cookie did shout with a face full of drear.

"I needed the stuff for my big New Year thing! And Nohr says the green store has all that I need! From kittehs to doggos to piggies with snouts, Emerald Tree will supply with no doubt!" She gave them a holler and then she was out!

At Emerald Tree she marched into the doors. She screamed as she danced, lighting up the white floor.

The customers stared with a face like no other. A baby just whined and held onto his mother.

Ocelott went to the counter, so proud. And shouted to him with a voice oh so loud.

"Dear cashier, my friend, you'll supply all my needs! Now tell me, do please, where you keep TNT." She smiled and spun like a puppy with fleas.

The young cashier boy just stood scratching his head. "Why didn't I fire myself instead?" He asked with a glower, his voice filled with dread. "We keep the explosives away in the back. But please don't give anyone here heart-attacks."

"I won't." Ocelott lied, and that was that.

She went to the back room, a spring in her step. She thought about changing her name to Odette.

"These people need help with their year resolutions. To help them remember, I've found this solution." She grabbed her blue flint. She grabbed her blue steel. She thought about striking them, to her appeal.

But as the two pieces gave off a blue light, she thought to herself, and said,

"Something's not right."

Was blowing the stash up the greatest solution? Or was that something that would cause pollution?

She felt it was wrong to destroy oh so much, so she just sat down and she had herself lunch.

"I'm eating my crackers, my ham and my cheese. I don't think I'll do this, it doesn't quite please." She said laying back with her happiest ease.

And so all the world was saved so much more trouble. She wouldn't be doing the thing she wanted double.

And so now this tale, it must come to an end. With Ocelott eating, being sought for after her friends.

"Actually, a little fireworks wouldn't hurt." She said, giving a nod so quite curt.

She pulled out the lighter and looked to the sky.

She then crossed her heart, and she hoped not to die.

And so it the end of the wonderful telling of candlelight service and blue, smokey smelling.

And also the store came to its certain end. And so did the Ocelott, and so did her friends.

But they all respawned, so all was well. How long would Ocelott's timeout be? No one could tell.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Phew! That was a lot (for me). I hope you guys enjoyed it! Thanks for reading this, and Happy New Year! (confetti explodes)**


End file.
